Goodbyes
by Moon Prynces
Summary: How many weird ways can you say "bye"? How long til your girlfriend gets fed up with the immaturity? Brick/Blossom, drabble, humor.


12-7-10

12:51am

Summary–How many weird ways can you say "bye"? How long til your girlfriend gets fed up with the immaturity? Brick/Blossom, drabble, humor.

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Goodbyes**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

She looked up casually from the table to see him putting on his jacket. A pencil dangled between two fingers.

When his clothes were properly situated he glanced at her and grinned.

"Okay, well...I gotta bounce."

She stared blankly. "Like a ball?" she asked slowly.

**xoxo**

She got up from her desk as the period ended, turning to her boyfriend in the seat behind her.

He landed a quick kiss on her cheek before saying, "I'm out."

She raised a brow. "Like a light?"

**xoxo**

"Peace!" he shouted while walking toward her bedroom doorway, making his exit.

"...would be nice," she said slowly, causing him to stop and turn back to her.

**xoxo**

"See ya!" he called as he started walking backwards quickly, on his way to practice, with the hallways still fairly crowded.

She glanced around. "Sia's not here..." she said unsurely.

**xoxo**

He looked up as they exited the house, ready for a night of teenage partying. "Time to roll out."

She paused in locking the front door with her keys to ask, "Roll out...the dough?"

**xoxo**

He stopped suddenly, remembering his wonderful girlfriend was still in the classroom and he hadn't said anything to her. "Ta-ta!" he called down the hallway of students just as she emerged, looking at him with a raised brow.

There was a pause as she swiftly made her way over and slapped him across the face. In front of the hallway of students.

Another moment of silence passed before her hands flew to her mouth and she realized her mistake.

**xoxo**

He jumped up from the bench, everyone around still eating their lunch. "I've got a date with a make-up test," he announced and then threw up two fingers. "Deuces."

She didn't respond, eyeing him strangely while taking a long sip of her juice through the straw.

**xoxo**

He watched as she got out of the car, waiting until she opened her front door before even thinking about pulling away.

"So long!" he yelled through the open window, causing her to turn back.

"...What is?" she questioned with a frown.

**xoxo**

"..." 

"Just say goodbye already," she smiled at his down-turned lips slash almost-pout.

The childish expression remained a moment longer before some idea hit him and a grin spread across his lips.

He leaned forward, a hand moving around to rest on the side of her neck and pulled her closer as well.

"This might take a while," he admitted.

Blossom rolled her eyes.

**xo end xo**

1) This is another one of those ideas that came to me as I was trying to get to sleep and so I quickly jot things down in my phone. I expanded on it a little because all I had was some bare dialogue, but it is still meant to be short. I guess I was just remembering a bunch of weird slang/ways of saying goodbye that I have used or have heard used. The first two are funny, though I've used them before.

2) Technically I suppose this could apply to any couple or any show/movie or even be put as original fiction. But somehow I'm stuck in this groove of writing or coming up with ideas that apply to PPG. I have another idea I want to try to write after this.

3) There is no other chapter after this; this is it. If I happen to come across a whole bunch more random ways people say goodbye then I might add another chapter. But truthfully I'm not using things that are relating to language, like "Adios" or "Ciao". The phrases I've used were never meant to be used this way but somehow this connotation was developed for the word/phrase. When someone says, "I gotta bounce," it had a literal meaning before people used it in lieu of "bye".

4) Here's to hoping you smiled and/or laughed! XD Have a great day/night! And thanks for any support, even just reading.

1:15am

[EDIT after upload]

Hey, I realize there was some confusion about one of Brick's goodbyes. XD I actually found it funny some of you don't understand. I'm giggling to myself just thinking about it (and also because of some other things at the moment) so I'll address it right now! I don't want anyone confused!

Ta-ta. Blossom slapped him. Why?

XD

What you need to do is go to urbandictionary, look up "tata" and read the first **two** definitions given. One will tell you it's a goodbye and the other...will clear this up. =]

12-9-10

8:14pm


End file.
